


Oops, we're magical

by justmedownhereagain, ThatPandaYouKnow



Series: Oops, we're magical! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Infernal Devices/Mortal Instrument crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Post Hogwarts AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, We will attempt not to post too many crackfics in here, relations are fucked up due to mixing off TMI and TID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPandaYouKnow/pseuds/ThatPandaYouKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowhunters always deny that their runes are magic. In this compilation of stories, they have been rid of the trouble as they will have no such problem when they're all attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry anyway. The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices are mixed together as teachers and students all go to Hogwarts for their next year of studying, not having any idea what will await them with teacher/student romances, threesomes, drama, humour and an animagus form gone not quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

In this wonderful AU where everything is mixed together (Well that's a lie for much more could be mixed together than this), it might be nice to have the basics down. If you're a person who'd rather just figure things out as you go along, ignore this chapter. It'll explain how we made everything work with the different characters when it comes to ages, relations, years and houses, species and all these other small details. If you don't care about houses and years and blood and all those other things, you might still want to check out the bottom of this page to understand some other of the fundamental changes.

* * *

 

**Ravenclaws:** _(By the angel this would be easier with colours)_

Magnus Bane (Head of House) (Half-blood) --  _metamorphmagus, animagus, warlock_

Simon Lewis (muggleborn)

Tessa Gray (Halfblood)--  _metamorphmagus_

Gideon Lightwood (Pureblood)

Gabriel Lightwood (Pureblood)

Meliorn (Pureblood-- _yes yes, it is a very big deal in the books that he's a half blood, but after much dicussion, we ended on pureblood_ )

**Gryffindors:**

Woolsey Scott (Head of House) (Pureblood)--  _werewolf_

Alec Lightwood (Pureblood)

Clary Fray (Pureblood)

Maia Roberts (Muggleborn) --  _werewolf_

Cecily Herondale (Pureblood)

**Slytherins:**

Camille Belcourt (Head of House) (Pureblood)

Jace Lightwood (Half-blood)

Isabelle Lightwood (Pureblood)

Raphael Santiago (Muggleborn)

Ragnor Fell (Half-blood) --  _warlock_

Will Herondale (Pureblood)

Sebastian Morgenstern (Pureblood)

Jessamine Lovelace (Half-blood)

**Hufflepuffs:**

Catarina Loss (Muggleborn) --  _warlock_

Jordan Kyle (Half-blood)--  _werewolf_

Jem Carstairs (Pureblood)

Helen Blackthorn (Half-blood)

Aline Penhallow (Pureblood)

**Others:**

Nate Gray (Squib)

Robert Lightwood (Department of Mysteries)

Maryse Lightwood (auror)

Asmodeous (Fugitive from Azkaban)

Charlotte Branwell (Head of Magical Institute and Orphanage)

Henry Branwell (Inventor)

Jocelyn Greymark (Freelance Painter)

Luke Greymark (Antique/book shop owner)

**Teachers at Hogwarts:**

Defence Against the Dark Arts -- Remus Lupin

Potions -- Camille Belcourt

Charms -- Hodge Starkweather

Transfiguration -- Magnus Bane

Herbology -- Neville Longbottom

Arithmancy -- Meliorn

Divination -- Nymphadora Tonks

Care of Magical Creatures -- Woolsey Scott

Muggle Studies -- Valentine Morgenstern

Headmistress -- Minerva McGonagall

Keeper of grounds -- Ragnor Fell

Infirmary responsible -- Catarina Loss

**Seventh years:**

Alec Lightwood, Jordan Kyle, Sebastian Morgenstern, Gideon Lightwood.

**Sixth years:**

Jace Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Will Herondale, Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood.

**Fifth years:**

Raphael Santiago, Cecily Herondale, Jessamine Lovelace.

 

For the simplicity of the story there are the following rules

  * Warlocks are not immortal but have another kind of magic they can use wandlessly
  * Will and Jace are cousins
  * The Lightwood are cousins
  * The Branwells run an Institute/Orphanage. The Lightwoods (Maryse and Robert) used to run the one in New York, but moved to London.
  * Luke and Remus are brothers
  * Jocelyn and Charlotte are sisters
  * Being a shadowhunter is not a profession, but a religion




	2. Magnus and Will in the Branwell Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is coming over to help the Branwells as he often does, and Will is curious and adorable!

Magnus always liked going to the Branwells. Despite Charlotte being very little older than himself, she had this aura of maternity about her which Magnus missed. She was a constant in a life which seemed chaotic and so full of loss despite it being so short. So when he went 'home' doing Christmas break in his fifth year, he went to the Branwell Institute. It wasn't very chrismacy, as the Branwells along with the Lightwoods belonged to the shadowhunter religion which had many different ceremonies and special occasions than Christianity (though they did believe one of God's creatures to be their creator). It was the evening after Christmas Eve, and he was sitting in the library, researching on his Care of Magical Creatures essay (because he wanted to impress Professor Scott, and the Institute had almost as good a library as Hogwarts itself.)

Small padding sounds were not lost to Magnus in his concentration, so he braced himself against the sudden weight of Will as he jumped onto Magnus' back, wrapping his small arms around Magnus' neck. "What are you doing?" He inquired, looking over Magnus' shoulder to see four books opened on different pages, a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. The parchment was filled with notes and scribbles, and Will quickly read over them (never realising that Magnus always wrote in rhymes when he knew Will would come in because the warlock knew that a Will loved poems). 

Magnus had time to do very little but smile as the door opened behind him, Charlotte rushing in. For a couple of years now, she had been smaller than Magnus, but it never seized to amaze him just how small and child like she was--though he knew very well she was far from a child. "I'm sorry Magnus--" she started with a small smile as she saw the two together. She had always seen the both of them as her children, and when Will had come to the Institute, Magnus had taken him in like a brother, comforting him in all the ways Charlotte could not. 

She was cut short and Magnus shook his head slightly, Will being pulled from side to side (which seemed to amuse him greatly), a fond smile playing on his lips. Charlotte was in that moment struck with the most motherly feeling she had had in a long time. Magnus and Will, her two adoptive children who had found a sibling in each other rather than being alone. 

As she retreated, Magnus started explaining to Will what he was doing, making up many of the facts (which Will called him out on whenever Magnus' explanations became a bit too far off--"and the unicorns are also the ones creating the rainbows, it's the only animal which can make such long farts. That's why you should never try to reach the treasure at the end of the rainbow, you'll be sorely disappointed." Magnus had explained once, and Will had made a face at him, "rainbows are made from a refraction in the light from the sun when it hits the water in the earths atmosphere," Will had told him matter of factly). When she came in again to tell Magnus to get some sleep, expecting Will to have gotten to bed earlier, she found the two of them passed out by the table. Magnus had knocked over the ink bottle and the I was now staining the book by his right elbow, and the table, along with Magnus' shirt, and Will was still hanging onto Magnus. The little boy was now curled up on Magnus' back, the tall warlock lying with his entire upper body on the table. She could not help but take out a camera and make the memory eternal within the lens. 

Magnus woke from the sound of the camera clicking the picture though, but seemed acutely aware of Will on his back. Charlotte was not quite sure how he did it, but as he got up, he pulled the still sleeping Will from his back and into his arms. A yawn escaped the warlock, and his tousled hair fell into his face (Will always liked Magnus' hair when it was loose and natural rather than his more flamboyant hair styles, and often reduced Magnus' hair style to just that when he was at the Institute). "I'll take him to bed," Magnus said, his voice soft so he wouldn't wake up Will. Charlotte just nodded, assuring him that she would clean up the desk--which he only then seemed to notice, decency schooling his expression into one of apology. 

As he brought the small boy upstairs to his bedroom, he got the arms untangled from his neck and finally managed to get Will in bed. The fire was crackling in the fireplace near the foot of the bed, and Magnus could feel the heat of it on the duvet as he pulled it up to cover Will's small body. As he pulled away, a small hand grabbed his, and a grin played on the warlock's lips. Will, still pretending to be asleep, tried to hide a smile of his own and kept his eye firmly shut instead of trying to see Magnus' reaction. The warlock tried to sneak away, but Will had a firm grip on his hand, and in the end, he was forced to summon the armchair from the corner of the room, over to the side of the bed. It was where he fell asleep, with Will's hand in his, and the fireplace warming him. 


End file.
